The painful bonds of love
by x.Broken.Hero.x
Summary: Misaki faces the wrath of Usagi-san's older brother. What will happen when Usagi falls ill,Misaki is chased down a darkened ally way, Will Hiro realise Usagi-san's and Misaki's Relationship, will they ever escape to England unharmed. Enjoy peeps.
1. 1 Stupid Rabbit & wellMisaki of course

**Disclaimer: I don't own junjou romantica of course, any person can see that. whats the point of putting this....**

**Hey this is my first go at a fan fiction. please take care of me. If u wouldn't mind I would love for you to review it ,that's if you have time. Even if it's the worst one you have ever read.!!! Thank you .Gomen :P**

**BTW this story is set after the anime has ended. So Misaki and Usagi san are together but no more than that .YET.....Enjoy mes aims**

**Sorry for the lack of what the title asks for. I've written it on paper. It's just that I have to copy it up and its a very long and gruelling process. I WILL GET THERE EVENTUALLY**

"Oh no," thought Miskai who was feverishly making breakfast for himself and Usagi-san " It's nearly 7!"

Any second now Usagi- san was going to slam open the door looking like death.

SLAAAM!! Went the door to Usagi-san's toy filled room. Misaki flinched at the loud sound but continued to finish of the breakfast. Sure enough Usagi- san opened the door right on 7.

"Typical." He thought "He's only like this because he works all through the night."

He turned off the gas and looked at the stairs where Usagi was descending like a corpse. Misaki knew Usagi- san worked very hard on his books and he had no objection to that. Even if if meant staying up all night,and finding Usagi-san asleep at his desk the next morning. What he didn't like was when he took out his lack of sleep on HIM!

"Morning Usagi-san" he chimed. He knew better than to ask how he slept....

"Want any breakfast,Coffee?"

"Coffee..."Usagi-san grunted as he ambled the rest of the way down the stairs. Misaki stopped plating up what was meant to be his and Usagi's breakfast.

"What, no breakfast. But we always eat together!" Misaki answered.

"Not this morning,Gomen, I'm not feeling so good." Usagi san looked at his feet "Sorry Misaki" He repeated.

He picked up his cigarettes and came over to the kitchen. Too where Miskai was standing. Usagi ruffled his hair. And Misaki nearly recoiled from his touch out of habit.

But stopped himself. He had to get used to this kind of thing if he was going to be lover's with Usagi-san. He thought about it some more as Usagi removed his hand. "lovers....." He shook his head and got a hold of himself. He broke the silence.

"Don't worry about it. If you don't feel like it don't force yourself" He looked at Usagi- san in the eye and put on a smile. Without warning Usagi pulled him into hug. Misaki usually fought for his dignity when it came to hugs but today was different. He let Usagi sweep him into his big strong arms and hold him there.

Usagi bent his head towards Misaki and his hair flopped over his face. He loving stroked Misaki's hair and whispered to Him.

"I'm sorry, I really don't think I can eat right now. I think I 'll take the day off..."He sighed and pulled away from his bear hug.

Misaki looked into Usagi's weary yet hansom face. He genuinely smiled at him.

Tipping his head to the side he said. "You get some rest, I'll call you at lunch time to see if you want me to get get any medicine on the way home. Oh! And I can walk there and home,there is no need for a lift. I still have time to walk." He paused to think "It's the least I can do" he thought"It's a pain when he's ill."He noted silently

"Thanks was all Usagi could manage to say before he retreated to the sofa when he flopped onto the giant bear laying there. Shortly he began to snore softly.

Misaki smiled at his sleeping body and cleared away the uneaten food from the kitchen. He gathered his bag and coat and was about to shout goodbye to Usagi- san when he remembered he was fast asleep on the sofa.

He snuck over to the sofa where Usagi lay like a child. Deep in dream. Misaki laid a blanket over his body body like a mother would do to a child. Draping it carefully over his elegant body.

"He looks so sweet asleep..." Misaki thought. He blushed inwardly which shut his thoughts up. He quickly bent over the sleeping man and kissed him softly on the lips. Praying he wouldn't wake. He quickly shoved his bag on his shoulder and fled from the house.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Short but (hopefully she says ) sweet. **

**Next time will be better I promice...**


	2. Love is a sickness to me

Sorry the first chapter is boring but I needed to start it somehow.... dedicated to kt... 3

I do not own junjou would be gd if I did though

anyways please enjoy.

Hey sempai can you wait for me in the canteen" he asked his friend and sempai apologetically. As the retreated wearily from the demon Kamijou's Lesson. "I've um.. iv'e got to call U-Usagi-san. He's ill." He blushed unwillingly and shifted his gave from his friend. Usagi-san was a difficult subject with him. He had only just got over the fact that he loved Usagi-san.

"Don't sweat. I'll meet you in there at one,ok?" He winked knowingly at Misaki. Turned on his heel and retreated down the corridor.

"Thank God!" Though Misaki as He headed in the opposite direction, towards the university grounds where it would be quite and private.

He reached an empty bench and sat down. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked it open hastily. He jammed down on Usagi-san's contact and held it to his ear.

"C'm on.. Come on pick up Usagi-san!" He mumbled into the phone, with only the dialling tone as an answer. After what seemed like and age a familiar voice answered .

"What do you want Misaki. I was Sleeping! Usagi answered sternly.

"Well hello to you to Usagi-san" Misaki felt his heart plummet.

"look Misaki,I'm in a really tired please don't call me in the middle of the day..."

"Fine!"He shouted down the phone. Suddenly really pissed at Usagi-san. "Fine, I give up with you. Just don't count on me to pick up the medicine from the store next time your ill Idiot Bunny!"

"Wait! Miskai! Plea....."

He didn't wait for Usagi to answer. He snapped down the phone ending the call.

**Usagi-San's POV**

_Usagi looked at his phone as sighed. "Looks like he hung up on me." He grumbled to himself. "He's seriously in a bad mood now."He yawned. And put his phone back in his pocket. He went to move his body but everything span violently around him and he broke into a small sweat. He knew he had a fever but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. With his lack of strength and Misaki hanging up on him. _

_He was even still on the same sofa he had laid down on this morning. It had been so comfy and his head had hurt so much he instantly feel asleep. This was the first time he had awakened since then. He wondered if he should have been so blunt with Misaki. It was unlikely that he would go to the store not. In fact it was impossible._

_He breathed deeply. "Idiot" He told himself sternly. He moved his body into a comfortable position. _

"_Maybe in a few hours he will cool off." He told himself re-assuringly. "I'll ask him later." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. _

**Miski's POV**

Misaki banged on the door to the flat. "Usagi- san!" He called out. "Usagi- iv'e forgotten my key. Can you let me in,USAGI-SAN ?" He rapped on the door again.

Misaki waited in the corridor. It turned out that he did go to store in the end. He regretted ending the call so harshly. "It wasn't his fault he was ill and in a bad mood" He had told himself. He had found that his feet were taking him to the store anyway. He had ended up buying dinner and enough medicine to stock up a hospital. He herd and click of the lock opening and he picked up his bags and opened the door.

In the doorway was Usagi – san. Looking seriously ill. He was pail and leaning on the frame. His handsome face etched in pain. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Misaki....you..you came..h..home. Usagi mumbled painfully.

"Usagi-san you look terrible" He told him.

He ducked under uasgi-san's arm and dumped his bags on the kitchen floor.

"Good thing I went to the stor..." His sentence was cut short. Usagi had started to walk over to the kitchen but he had collapsed on the floor at Misaki,s feet. He was trembling like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. His violet eyes crinkled in pain.

"Usagi-san, Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled in his face.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?.. Tell ME! Usagi-san" Miskai felt his head. He was burning up but he was shivering at the same time

. "What should I do,what do I DO?" he told himself as he pulled off the jacket he was wearing and laid it over Usagi-san's now frail body.

"Misaki..." A thin voice escaped his mouth.

"Usagi,Usagi-san. What is it!" Misaki cupped Usagi's hot face with his cool hands. He looked at him straight in the eye

"Misaki, I'm sorry about earlier. I was so worried when you came home late...but it's ok your here now....." A thin smile escaped his lips and he closed his eyes wearily.

His body went limp.

"Usagi....-san?"Hot angry tears escaped misaki's face,blurring his vision of Usagi's handsome face. He furiously wiped them away. He was alone. His brother was in America. Who else could he contact. Usagi was completely passed out and there was no way of moving him.

He laid over Usagi-san still body and wept.

**Usagi-san's POV**

"Misaki..." A thin voice escaped his mouth. It was all he could manage to say to Misaki

"Usagi,Usagi-san. What is it!" Misaki cupped his face with his hands. Misaki was looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes

"Misaki, I'm sorry about earlier. I was so worried when you came home late...but it's ok your here now....." A thin smile escaped his lips His pain was ebbing away.

He could here Misaki's worried voice in the background.

"I'm sorry" He thought. His eyes flickering close. "I love you Misaki" He closed his eyes and everything went black.

Sorry if u noticed I called miskai a girl. He is to me. Naaa I changed it. Happy reading. Usagi-ani makes an entrance next chapter XXXXX


	3. In Sickness And In Health

Hey I don't own junjou romantica but I do own this.:D Many thanks to those people who reviewed to my chapters, U lot have inspired me forwards. ARIGATO. You have brought me a new strength. Homework can wait.... thanks again R&R if you could....I'm using the song called 503 on the angels and demons sound track as inspiration to write sad stuff . I recommended you play it really loud and have a gd cry..It helps me. Well not the crying bit. The inspiration for writing bit.x Oh damn im rambling again.

"Usagi....-san?"Hot angry tears escaped misaki's face,blurring his vision of Usagi's handsome face. He furiously wiped them away. He was alone. His brother was in America. Who else could he contact. Usagi was completely passed out and there was no way of moving him.

He laid over Usagi-san still body and wept. Hot, painful tears were streaming out of his eyes. He cradled his lovers body and moaned. Rocking forward and back. He made no attempt to wipe the tears he shed away.

"What do I do! What do I DO ?" He asked to himself. His ." Every moment he sat here crying over Usagi-san. Usagi-san himself was getting sicker! Without feeling his forehead Misaki could tell that he wasn't cooling down. Misaki through his head in his hands and tried to think rationally. Weighing the option's.

"I..I can't move Usagi-san like this, he's too heavy, and even then I can't drive!" He cursed under his breath and more tears leaked painfully down his cheeks.

"Nii-chan!" He gasped. "Nii-chan will drive m-" He paused. His bright eyes suddenly crinkled and tears threatened to form again. His sudden moment of hope burst. Nii-chan was in America with his wife. Aikawa-san and Isaka-san would be hard at work somewhere, probably nowhere near here. And Aikawa-san wasn't scheduled to pick up the manuscripts until the day after tomorrow.

He grudgingly let his hands fall from Usagi-san's gentle face. He rubbed his hand furiously over his emerald eyes and breathed in heavily. His breath shuddering He reached for the cell he could see in Usagi-san's pocket.

Misaki did the only thing he could. He found Usagi-san's contacts and scrolled down and grudginly clicked the call button on one of them .While he was waiting for the phone to be picked up he bent towards his lovers handsome face. He closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be doing that again for a long time, he pulled away when he heard the voice at the other end.

"Hello, Haruhiko Usami speaking. Who is this"

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san. Buts it's the only thing I can do" Misaki prayed in head and hoped he would understand.

"Hello Usagi-ani. It's me. Misaki. I...I need your help." He looked at Usagi. His body shivering yet burning up at the same time. His face now accumulating with sweat. He could feel his body shaking against his side.

"I..I's U..Usagi-san, He passed out on the floor and he isn't moving. He's burning and shivering. What Am I meant to do? I need to get him to hospital but I can't move him..."

"MISAKI" Usagi-ani shouted down the phone at him. He supposed to stop his persistent rambling. It shut him up all right.

"Misaki," He said in a more gentle voice. Much unlike his usual tone. "I'm coming."

OMG what will happen to Usagi-san! Will he pull through ? What's up with Usagi-ani being so kind....

BTW he isn't being kind because his half brother just passed out and has a bad fever which intentionally could get worse and hospitalise him for a long time. No I think he had other sneaky ideas..... I don't think he has given up on Misaki just yet.... XD


	4. My worst Nightmare

Chapter 4 – dreams are wasted on the unlucky

Hey . This chapter is dedicated to Black Pearls . X .

BTW she has ff and I would love if u would take time to look at it for me. If you like ouran please read -mori's chase- and she also wrote a beaty pop.

She is a legend.

I'm dedicating it to her coz she helped me with ideas Please do keep R&Ring mine though. I do not own junjou romantica. Nor in the future too.

There was a buzz at the door. Usagi-ani was finally here. He jumped up and raced towards the door. He threw it open to reveal Usagi-san older half brother.

Usagi-ani was standing there with a bag of what seemed to be medicine in one hand and his car keys in the other. He looked down at Misaki.

"Well can I come in. Misaki-kun?" he asked simply.

"Um.. sure."

Usagi-ani nodded at Misaki and went over to Usagi's body which hadn't moved from where he had collapsed earlier. Miskai hurried over to see what Usagi-ani was going to do. He was greatfull that he could come to help. Even if he was a last resort.

"Usagi-ani. I don't know what to do in this situation. Im' pretty sure he need's something but I dont know what!" He bit his lip as Usagi-ani felt his half brothers forehead. Miskai was taken aback how much he seemed to cared for his brother. He didn't really seem the type.

"Misaki, grab me an ice pack from the bag I brought in."

He immediately retrieved the icepack from the bag and shoved it Usagi-ani. Who thanked him.

"You know, for for future notice," He gently placed the icepack onto usagi-san's forehead. He pointed at his still brother. "You see he's sweating. His body is tying to cool down even though he is shivering. If he wasn't sweating then it actually means he's probably cold."

"Oh. Thanks. I really have no clue with this kind of thing. I thought he might... "He swallowed his words.

"Hey. You know Usagi-san wouldn't die on you. He probably would be in a much worse state if you hadn't called me. We may have had to take him to hospital."

"But he's OK! Right?"

"He''ll be fine" Usagi had placed his hand on his face. His hands were freezing from holding the ice pack. It chilled Misaki's whole body . Usagi-ani leaned in and snatched his hands which had been holding Usagi-san's lifeless ones. He gripped them so he couldn't move. He tried to pull away.

"Usagi-ani? what the hell are.... "

He didn't finished because Usagi- ani had raised his arms above his head and kissed him full on the mouth. Misaki jerked his head back, breaking the kiss.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me,IDIOT your as bad as Usagi-san!" He shouted at Usagi-ani's face. He shouted so loud that usagi-ani flinched, the grip on his hands had loosened enough for him to pull free. He scrambled back towards a wall where he stood up . He looked down on Usagi-ani who was calmly sitting beside Usagi-san like nothing had happened.

"You know, I didn't come here to help you with my idiot brother" Usagi-ani suddenly spat out. He too stood up and faced him. His eyes were slits and his mouth was curving into smirk.

"I came here to take you away from my brother. THIS is the perfect opertunity."

Suddenly he was onto Misaki again. Kissing his face and neck forcefully. Like his life depended on it. As much as he tried to free himself he was blocked both sides by the wall and the man over twice his age and strength. He tried to kick but Usagi-ani didn't care. His hand was already on his stomach,caressing it. Usagi-ani was already slowly and painfully lifting up his top and sliding his hand down Misaki's trousers.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. Tears fell from his eyes. Streaming down his face worse that earlier. His breathing was sharp and uneven.

With a final attempt he did the only thing he could. He shoved his knee right into Usagi-ani's groin.

While he was temporarily injured Misaki made a break for Ducked udner Usagi-ani's arm and sprinted to the door where he flung it open and turned to close it.

The last thing he saw before he exited the house was Usagi-ani writhing on the floor cursibg at misaki getting away. Beside Usagi -san was still not moving.

"Good bye Usagi-san." He wimpered and slammed the door shut. Sealing him form his lover and his worst nightmare.

Hey was it gd please R&R x


	5. Awakening

**Hey everybody. This is chapter 5. My dad wants to go for a curry before my sister gets back from France so he's making me take a break but I promise chapter 6 will be out very soon. I have basically written it. It gives me goosebumps**

**Thanks please R&R x **

I do not own junjou of corse....

A shout in the distance...............

….......... Heavy breathing..................

…........somebody mumbled something............

….........

SLAMMMMMMMMMMMM......................

The loud slam made Usagi's head ring like an old fashioned bell. He felt the presence of someone beside him, He could feel a leg on arm touching his thigh slightly. He could hear heavy breathing. And it was obvious someone had just left his house. He tried to open his eyes to try and see who it was, it might have been Misaki!. He wanted to see Misaki's face and talk to him more than anything in the world right now because the last thing he remembered was Misaki's worried face when he had collapsed on the floor. Then everything had blacked out. How he longed to see those shining green eyes of his. He tried flexing his toes and had no problem doing so. He gathered some strength and tried again to open his eyes and move his head but he paused.

The door slammed again and the second person who had been beside him must have walked out the room because he could no longer feel them touching him and there was no heavy breathing. Beside him.

He flicked his eyes open and exhaled slowly.

It must have been Misaki and someone else. He might have gone to get someone. After all he had collapsed expectantly on the floor. It was also nearly dinner time and Misaki could have gone to the shop for something. He didn't think to hardly about it because it was hurting his head. His vising was slowing coming out of being double.

He painfully turned his head and scanned the now empty room. He seemed to be in the kitchen. Beside him lay 3 bags of medicine. He dragged the nearest one over and dug out a paracetamol. He hastily swallowed it trying to dull the pulsing headache which had suddenly come on.

"Hmm......." He moaned. His stomach had just rumbled.

"I wonder when Misaki is coming home?"


	6. Under My Skin

Chapter 6

Hello again...more of me rambling on ...Sorry. It's too fun. Um hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't believe I actually have 14 reviews. Yay. Loving the people who reviewed. Please continue to do so. Sorry for the lack of chapter 5 but I didn't want to go into great detail.

I do not own... oh you know the rest .Sorry it's a bit obvious what's going to happen.

Enjoy!

"Oh GOD, RUN Miskai, Ruuun. Faster!" He screamed to his brain willing his frail legs to run faster.

"Got to get away..got to Run!" He wrenched a door in front of him open. The way to exit the apartments where he and Usagi-san lived. He continued to run crazily down the path. Tripping over his untied laces where he had stuffed on his shoes, trying to get away from Usagi-ani, who was now on his tail.

After Misaki had left the apartment Usagi-ani had taken to chasing him, trying to get him back. He supposed to reason with him .Trying to make an excuse about what had just happened. Together they had run down the flights of stairs, Misaki in the lead, and out the block of apartments. He was only a few metres behind him. He could hear his cursing and heavy breathing catching him up. Usagi's brother may be considerably older but he seemed pretty fast for his age. Miskai only had a certain amount of time before he caught up with him. Now he somehow had to get Usagi-ani away from him. Lead him off and away from him. His chasing was scaring him.

Parts of the last few minutes raced in his head as blood pounded through his ears.

"Where am I meant to go, where am I meant to hide form this idiot pervert!" Misaki inwardly cried to himself.

He had reached the end of the road he was running down. Across to his left he could see a small collection of shops and a hospital and a park in the distance. To his right there way a long dark alleyway. At the other end was the light of day, another road or street he presumed and in the middle were a few rubbish bins and a scattering of litter. He decided in a split second. He didn't know whether it was a good idea or bad one but there was nothing else he could do. With and adrenalin rush he turned on his heal and chose.

"Right.... I'll go Right." He told himself. He inhaled and ran towards the darkness that engulfed him willingly.

His heart pounding so hard it might explode he raced onwards pumping his arm and looking over his head feverishly. He could see Usagi-ani trying to guess which way he went. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and annoyance.

"Yes.... that got him" thought Misaki.

Everything went slow motion. His brain processing things slowly like a dodgy computer. His body had seemed to have smashed into one of the bins but his head was still fixed on the man at the opening of the alleyway.

The sound was deafening and he saw a sinking heart that Usagi-ani had heard it too. From the ground he could make out Usagi-ani's giant frame starting to walk down the alleyway. The light was dim and he couldn't see his face. Misaki made to get up but screamed out in agony .He bit his lip to shut himself up. Whimpering in pain.

It seemed he had fallen funny on his left arm, when he had tried to break hiss fall. His whole left side of his body was grazed from the glass and gravel on the ground. One of his legs had a cut so deep it was starting to leak blood right down to his feet. His shirt was ripped at the side.

His eyes pricked with hot angry tears from the pain in his arm and generally what had happened to him today. He had been so stupid to not look where he was going. If he hadn't he might have got away. He might have been able to get back to his lover who was probable still out cold on the kitchen floor. He shuddered. His green eyes dripped tears.

Usagi-ani's steps were so close now. Nearly a metre away. Misaki wiped his tears away from his face. Gathered his courage and faced Usagi-ani.

"Seems I found you..." Usagi-ani's face slip into the scariest of smirks. He Leaned forward and placed his hand on his cheek. His touch was like a burn. He jumped away.

"Hmmmm..."

"What do you want from me Usagi-ani?" Misaki spat out

The older man said nothing but smiled wickedly. His glassed flashed in the dim light. And he squatted down to Misaki's level.

"This."

With one fluid movement he wrenched Misaki's body and shoved him roughly against the nearest wall. He then held Misaki's good hand against the wall with one of his hands and used the other to feel down his trousers. Touching him where he didn't want to be touched. Making his way to only where Usagi-san was aloud to touch him.

A moan escaped him. He had to say Usagi-ani knew his stuff but his wasn't good. He tried to scream for help but Usagi-ani whisper in his ear.

"If you so much as whisper a sound I will make sure Usagi-san never see's you again"

Misaki was so scared that he just nodded and let Usagi-ani continue what he was doing. His leg was useless. Blood was pouring out quite quickly now, it had drenched both his leg and socks and his left arm was useless too. He was pretty sure it was sprained or maybe even broken it was causing him this much pain.

---Time has passed---

Usagi-ani's hands had now been everywhere. He promised Usagi-san that for his sake he wouldn't make a sound. He jammed his eyes closed and bared with it.

He was being raped he knew it.

Usagi-ani's face loomed closer and he said.

"I own you now and you are mine to do as I wish You are all alone and no one knows you here In an alleyway only 5 minuets away from Usagi-san." Misaki Pulled his head away from Usagi-ani and whimpered.

Usagi-ani soon seemed to be finished with him. He let Misaki go and his body crumpled like paper and slid down the wall. Usagi-ani gently kissed him on the cheek and left him alone in the alleyway. Walking back out into the light wiping his hand on his trousers. Lots of Misaki's blood had managed to get on him. Shaking and cringing and in pain from Usagi-ani and his injuries Misaki laid on the ground totally defeated.

and everything fell into darkness.

OMG OMG

I had so much fun writing this in a funny kind of way

Please R&R. I will try to get the next chapter out soooooooooon x


	7. Out of the darkness,into the light

Chapter 7

**Hey again...Hope u like this chapter. Dont own junjou btw.**

**I love writing this so far. Makes me edgy. This is for katie. Who said bridal style carrying instead of a NORMAL PIGGY BACK What an annoying friend jks. Thanks you to all of you who are asking for the new chapters. It makes me feel good about my writing. So here is chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Please keep R&R. It helps. Any idea's for what to happen next... I have put italics in as thought's thanks to **chibi death angel** for ur suggestion**

_**Hiroki pov**_

Hiro lowered his lips to his tea. And drank deeply. Inhaling the sweet smell which was quite like his lover Nowaki's. Thinking about Nowaki made him look at the time. Nowaki got out his doctor shift at the hospital at 7. He checked his watch hoping it was soon.

Only 6:30

_Damn. _He thought._ Why the hell did I even come here an hour early? I have books to read and papers that need marking!. _

He turned his attention to the scenery outside the café he was sitting in. It was around a 5 minute walk away from the hospital and it had become a regular meeting place for him and his lover.

He grumbled and searched for something interesting to look at while he was waiting for Nowaki.

He stared numbly across the street in a daze when he noticed something interesting.

A man had walked suddenly out an alleyway directly opposite to him. He couldn't see down the alleyway because it was pitch black so the man who had just exited had come as a surprise. This man seemed quite similar to someone he knew. His features seemed so nostalgic, he had tousled black hair and pair of glasses. He also wore a dark suit which had not been done up.

Where had he seem this man before?

He put the thought to the back of his mind.

He carried on looking at the man. He was wiping one on his hands on his trouser leg and calling someone with the other. He looked agitated and Hiro squinted to see what he was wiping off. He drank up the last of his tea.

He nearly spat it out against the window when he realised what he was wiping off.

_Blood.. red, blood over his hands._

_Oh my god. _Thought Hiroki_. Is he OK, what if he's hurt. Maybe that why he is bleeding. _He got up from his table and made his made to leave. Not taking his eye off the man on the other side of the street. He opened the door and left the café.

Suddenly without warning a smart expensive looking black car rolled down the street and stopped in front of the alleyway man. To Hiro's surprise the man with the blood on his hands turned his body away from the waiting car and the to facing the alleyway. He bent his head forward, craning his neck trying to see something. This confused him.

_Why would he need to look back down that dark alleyway? _

Then without warning the man threw open the door of the black car. And climbed hastily into the front passenger seat, slamming the door behind him.

The car then revved and sped down the road. Suddenly disappearing out of Hiro's sight.

_Something isn't right. Something definitely isn't right. I can just feel it. _

He thought to himself as his dragged his eyes away from the end of the road to the darkened alleyway where the suspicious man had come from.

_I must be mad. _He told himself. _Oh well, it won't hurt to check..._

His legs carried him across the road and down the alleyway

.

_The light's pretty bad in here. I wonder how anyone could see- _ he stopped. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him now. But he could see an upturned bin on the gravel floor. He could also see shards of glass and more blood on the floor. Pushing on he followed the trail of blood.

_What the hell happened here... _Hiroki put his hand to his mouth, gagging at the amount of blood.

Blood was Nowaki's thing not his.

Something hit his foot and he paused. It didn't feel hard it wasn't and object. He looked down

_Oh...oh god.... _

It was someone.

Hiro dropped to his feet and found the body. It was a boy no older than 19. Curled up in a ball and covered in cuts and scrapes. His shirt was ripped and on his back there were scrapes like he had been shoved against a wall roughly. He could tell from the amount of blood coming from the boy's leg he had a pretty deep cut. Hiro could also see a huge purple bruise forming on his ankle. He also notice his trousers were not put on properly half the way up his thighs with the zip undone.

"Hello..Excuse me.... Excuse me Um...Are you OK?" He touched the boy.

He was stone cold. He didn't respond.

Hiro gently pulled at the torn sleeve of the boy's t-shirt. His head softly rolled on to Hiro's arm.

At once Hiro recognised the boy.

_Oh God..Misaki T...Takahashi-kun?_

"Misaki-Kun! Hold on!" Suddenly the situation was worse. This was one of his brat students at the university for God's sake.

Gently, so not to hurt Misaki he lifted up his upper body and rested it on his shoulder. While he dug into his pocket and texted Nowaki

**To:Nowaki**

**Nowaki, dnt meet me in the cafe. I just found one**

**of my students alone in an allyway, hurt. I need u **

**2 chek him out. He's badly hurt. I'm taking him to **

**a frends place. Call me asap after ur shift.**

**Hiro-san x**

He quickly clicked **send** and went on to his contacts and called Akihiko's mobile. He put the phone to his ears and waited for him to pick up.

"Arrrrr Hiroki... Good evening." came an answer.

"Um.. you don't have to formal but good evening to you too. Look Akihiko I have a favour. Some how your not going to believe this but.... I found some brat passed out in an alleyway, he is one of my students. I can't just leave him. And your house is nearest...." He trailed off hopefully akihiko would get the hint.

"Are you implying you bring him over here?" Answered Akihiko. He sounded groggy like he was just starting to have a cold. Grumpy Akihiko was never good.

"Um yeah. I am. Please he's hurt."

"Go on then ." said a grudging voice.

"thanks I'll um.. see you soon."

"Yeah.." Grunted Akihiko.

Hiro ended the call and breathed a sigh of relief._ Lets get this kid somewhere safe. _

He lifted the rest of Misaki's body into his arms and stood up. Carrying him bridal style he walked out into the light at the end of alleyway. Out of the darkness and into the light.

**Hope you like it. The next chapter will be short from usagi-s pov D: whats going to happen next..**.


	8. sweet bliss turned bitter

**Chapter 8**

**Hello again... I never thought I would get to a chapter 8 :) Thanks to all you people egging me on for the next chapter.. Well here you go. Sorry it's short. Enjoy.. I don't own junjou. If I did there would be more episodes. ….X**

Usagi POV

Usagi-san rubbed his forehead, his headache had nearly gone away now, and sighed deeply, wondering, his mind deep in thought...

_What the hell have I just done. Let a random kid crash at my house? Urrrh, I'm going soft. _

He hoped Hiroki would get the kid cleaned up and make him leave as soon as possible. He wanted as much time with Misaki. That was all he wanted. He needed to make up for being grumpy with him on the phone...Alone without everyone crowding the apartment.

He frowned suddenly. When was Misaki getting back. He shouldn't have been out this long. It was nearly 7 wasn't it? Usagi-san was getting hungry by this time but decided not to risk trying to cook something.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

_Ah that probably Hiroki with that kid. _Usagi-san walked over to the door and pressed the button on the wall. He looked at the picture that flashed on the wall and sighed.

"Hello Hiroki, bring the kid in." He said glumly

He didn't even look to see what how beaten up the kid was. It wasn't Misaki. He didn't care...

_Oh Misaki... Where are you..._

He was about to sit on the sofa when the doorbell rang. He grudgingly got up and went to open the door. He dragged it open.

Hiroki was standing in the doorway with a troubled expression on his face. He was carrying someone bridal style in his arms but he couldn't see the kids face. Hiroki had placed placed his jacket over his body to stop him from getting cold. Most of the clothes he could see were ripped and covered in blood. Hiroki said something and he looked away from the limp body.

_Poor kid, probably drunk out of his mind_

"Um... can I put him on the sofa?" He asked, looking apologetically at him.

"Whatever. Don't let him leak to much blood or whatever on the floor." He answered

_Where the hell was Misaki..._

"You got any bandages, plasters, whatever..."

He grunted in response.

_For some reason we have a hell of a lot of medicine in the apartment today. Wonder where it all came from..._

He turned round to where he had woken up earlier. Where all the medicine had been.

He picked up a random bag with the logo of the local corner shop on. He peeked inside and saw a whole range of random medical things. Plasters, flu tablets, ice packs, allergy pills a whole load of other rubbish and ….

_Bandages...Here we go._

He walked over to where Hiroki was placing the kid on his sofa. He still couldn't see the brat's face, however beat up it was. Hiroki was bent over him trying to make him comfortable. Hiroki suddenly spoke.

"I can't believe he is actually one of my student's ! It's kind of weird that I found him though.." He stopped talking when he saw had the bandages. Hiroki got up from the kneeling position he was in and took the bag out of his hands.

_I wonder how beat up he is. I wonder of he is a friend of Misaki..._

"Thanks." Hiroki mumbled and he started pulling a few out the bag.

Hiroki moved out of Usagi's view and he went to look at the kid who had started to move,

_He's obviously waking up from being knocked out or whatever... He is going to have a whacking great hangover..._

The boy suddenly moved his head from facing the back of the sofa and he knocked off Hiroki's jacket. A face peeked out.

_He looks like Misaki when he sleeps... _

_Oh my god._

_Misaki, OH GOD. That was Misaki..._

"MISAKI!"

**ARRRRRRRRRRRR it's getting gooooood . I love writing fanfic please r7r sorry for taking so long to update … I had a gcse english oral thingy. Anyway that's over... **


	9. I was blind,now i can see

**Chapter nine**

**Hey again- I must be mad to try and write two fan fiction in one day(Cough cough Katie) Um- yeah well here is chapter nine. I'm trying to make it longer. **

**Do not and never will own junjou... :(**

**Hiroki POV**

"MISAKI!

Oh My God, MISAKI... How did you get like this! "

Akihiko suddenly dropped to the floor beside Misaki- kun

_What the hell. How does Akihiko know this kid. I swear I didn't mention his name_...

Akihiko seemed to crumple at the sight of the boy. He was shaking. His violet eyes looked towards Hiroki searching him for an answer to why Misaki-kun was like this. Not even Hiroki could explain. He turned his attention back to the boy.

"Misaki! Misaki can you hear me? MISAKI!"

Suddenly Akihiko grabbed Misaki-kun by the shoulders and shook him. Demanding an answer.

Doesn't probably realise how much pain he was putting Misaki-kun in by moving him.

With one flex of his arm Hiroki shoved Akihiko away from the broken boy who was slowly waking up. He could see his hand twitching back to life under his jacket. Akihiko looked at his with shocked and widened eyes.

"Are you and Idiot BAKA !" He pointed an angry finger at Misaki-kun. "Can you NOT SEE. Look how badly he beat up he is! Don't you dare touch him, you could hurt him even more. He couldn't move when I found him. You never know he might have broken something!" He paused and breathed in. "Look I don't know how you no him but I'm his teacher! Please be sensible until he wakes up!"

Akihiko went and lent by the waking boy, willing the waking body to move faster.

_God... he is such an idiot sometimes..._

As if on cue Misaki-kun opened his eyes and sat himself up on his good arm.

"U..sagi-san? Is that you..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Misaki... your OK You alive!" Akihiko looked at him in delight.

_Of course he's alive idiot..._

Suddenly throwing himself around Misaki-kun. Hiroki suddenly remembered something. He had made a metal note earlier to call Nowaki as soon as he got to Akihiko's apartment. Nowaki must be worried... He also wondered why Misaki had called Akihiko something...

_What was it... _

_Usagi-san! That was it..._

_Usagi-san...funny thing to call Akihiko...they must be friends I guess... I wonder how though..._

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the people before him...

…...

Who were kissing...

_Oh no... oh no...nooooo way. What the hell is he playing with this kid for..._

…_. I thought he was madly in love with Takahiro-san!_

Misaki-kun had crawled into Akihiko's wide frame and was hugging him so tight Hiroki could see the creases in Akihiko's shirt pulled taught. Akihiko too was hugging Misaki like his life depended on it. Together they looked like one.

"Akihiko, Um how do you know Misaki-kun?" He asked quietly.

Akihiko pulled away from Misaki-kun too look at Him.

"He's Takahashi Takahiro's brother."

_Takahiro-san..._

_Misaki-kun was his brother..._

_He must be using Misaki to replace takahiro-san..._

_Why the hell is he fooling Misaki-kun. What a jerk!_

"Akihiko! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

_Oh god I sound like some freak, screaming at him. _

He blushed furiously. And tried again more calmly but frustration shook in his voice.

"I'm sorry … it's just. You were in love with Takahiro-san and now you have just SWITCHED to Misaki-kun! I don't think that's fair, they are Brother's for god's sake"

He turned and looked at Misaki-kun who's cheek's were stained pink.

"And isn't the age gap a bit big too! How much older are you that him?

"Kamijou sensei..." Misaki tried to intervene but Hiroki rambled on.

"No way... you can't! Your LOVER is a STUDENT? One of MY students actually. Akihiko are you out of your mind... This shouldn't be alo..." He cut himself off and blushed deeply.

_Who am I to criticize there relationship when I'm dating a student also. Though our age gap is smaller..._

"Look Hiroki. I no longer love Takahiro, can't you see that?"

"How can I trust you! You could just be playing with him!

"Kamijou sensei. PLEASE listen to Usagi-san. It's true. And I ….uh..I..um I love him t...t..too." Misaki shouted at him. He turned his face away.

_God that must have been embarrassing for him. After all I am his Lit teacher. _

"OK , OK I believe you... I'm ..uh happy for you."

Hiroki held his hands up in a surrender sign and nodded at Misaki and then Akihiko. Akihiko seemed to relax at this gesture. And Misaki even gave a weak smile at him.

"I'll call Nowaki, He's a doctor. I said for him to come hear earlier I hope you don;t mind. I just need to check where he is..."

He directed the question at Akihiko

_It would make me seem hypocritical to them if Misaki-kun found out about me and Nowaki..._

He made to leave the room when He heard Misaki speak.

It was you who carried me here wasn't it...Kamijou sensei? Misaki whispered his face was grim as his injuries were taking effect. He could tell he was in pain.

"Um... Yeh. I did." He said gruffly. "It.. it was no big deal." He flicked open his phone ready to call Nowaki. This atmosphere was making him uncomfortable.

"Thank you...Um could you one thing more for me." He smiled painfully.

"Sure what."

"Can you tell Nowaki-kun to hurry. I'm ..uh leaking a lot of blood and it kind of hurts..." He laughed at his own injury. But then winced at the pain.

"Sure thing Misaki-kun." He nodded at them then walked into the next room for quiet.

_So there is more that one idiot in this household_

he snickered to himself and waited for Nowaki to pick up.

**Hey hey , u like chapter 9 . I have started chapter 10 aswell so it won't be too long a wait. Hopefully...x please R&R xxxxx**


	10. A Promice

**Chapter 10...10 yes everybody! It's so funny to thnik that this was going to be a one shot an look at it now. Thank you guys who have commented...enjoy...dont own junjou. xxxx**

**Usagi-san POV**

Usagi watched Hiroki walk out the room muttering to himself. Beside him Miskai was was wincing in pain. His leg was still bleeding and his ankle had the startings of a purple bruise appering. And he had many bruises on the rest of his body.

"Usagi-san...Who is Nowaki-san?" Misaki had turned his face to Usagi-san. Eyes wide in confusion. His head cocked slightly to his shoulder inquisitively.

_He is just too cute when he does that. _

From when he was kneeling he ruffled Misaki's hair and snickered.

_I'm sure he doesn't know..._

"Misaki, his MALE lover." He winked and watched Misaki's cute mouth grow wide in shock

"What Kamijou Sensei..HE has a lover, then again I can't really say much...!" Misaki snickered lightly but then blushed when he looked at Usagi. This brightened Usagi's mood. Suddenly Misaki looked away from his face, bent over double coughing hard. His hand over his mouth. His head bent low. The rest of his body shook uncontrollably.

"MISAKI! Misaki hold on. Nowaki-san will get here soon! He will know what to do with you! He can help you." He spoke to him urgently. He wrapped his arms gently around his lover rocking him gently until his coughing had subsided. He moved his head to look at Misaki in the face. Misaki looked up at him. Usagi cupped his delicate face in his hands. Big green eyes spilled over with tears and onto his hands.

"Uss...sag...ggii...it HURTS... It hurts. IT HURTS So...so much." Misaki's body shuddered against his own. Trembling fingers scraped his chest, Misaki was clawing him, he seemed in so much pain...

_He must have been hiding it in front of Hiroki, he's so brave, and stupid..._

Usagi wrapped one arm around Misaki's small waist and the other under his injured legs. He lifted him into his arms and Misaki snuggled closer.

_I'll put him in my room...He can get some rest there before Nowaki gets here... It's better than the sofa._

His sobs subsiding slowly as Usagi carried him to his own double bed. Laying him down gently on the bed. Usagi lifted a blanket over his lover and played with his hair while Misaki grabbed at his hand. He looked at him with fearful eyes.

_Oh Misaki... _

He started stroking Misaki's hair, soothing him.

"Try to get some rest until Nowaki-san gets here. It wont be long. You've been through a lot today.." Misaki closed his reddened eyes and nodded. He rested his head near Usagi's hand still holding on to it.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whispered. His voice barely audible.

"Yes Misaki, tell me..." A single tear dripped down Misaki's face...

"Don't leave me...don't ever leave me!" Usagi winced inside.

_Don't leave me... he has never said that before... But I did leave him alone. And now he's like this... _

"I will NEVER leave you... I will hold your hand until you fall asleep Misaki" He kissed his lovers lips and kissed away the fallen tear.

He continued to stroke Misaki's hair until he felt the grip on his hand loosen. Misaki's smaller hands curled open letting his own free. Usagi got up from the bed. He could here the bell going down stairs. Nowaki-san was here. Usagi looked up and put his face in his hands when he looked at the small beaten up frame breathing heavily on his bed in front of him.

_Oh. God ..oh god..Who... WHY?_

_Why would someone want to do this to him?... He didn't do anything wrong?..._

_Who ...who would do this to you Misaki... AND WHY! Why...why you …_

Usagi pulled his hands away from his face and blinked away tears that had appeared out the corners of his eyes. Slowly dripping down his face along his chiselled jaw. He swiped a hand across his face and breathed in deeply. He swore under his breath.

_I promise I will help you Misaki, I will find who did this to you. I WILL protect you from now on..._

_This will NEVER ever happen again. I love you too much to lose you... to see you hurt like this. It's killing me._

_I promise..._

**Sorry it took so long. I have been at a camp all the holiday so far and iv'e been catching up on friends and homework. Hopefully chapter 11 yes 11 will be out **

**wow 11... **

**thanks to those who inspired me to write 11 ...hopefully not to bad chapters. I would love advice on what to do next...**

**please r&r xxx**


	11. The terrible truth

**Chapter 11 everyone... dedication to kt / black pearls.x hope you enjoy it... chapter 12 will be from Nowaki's POV YAY egoist...**

Usagi herd the door click open down stairs

Hiroki must have let Nowaki-san in.

Reluctantly he looked at the sleeping boy and headed out the door of his room. He headed down the hallway and down the stairs. He looked to his feet and thought to himself.

_I hope Nowaki -san can help Misaki. He's in so much pain. Is o much it's hurting me too to see him like this... I cant bear to see him like this..._

The stairs ended and he looked up. And gaped in awe.

_Oh... That's...Um … Well...He's bold..._

There before his was Nowaki-san passionately kissing Hiroki. It seemed that he had just entered his house and hadn't even taken off his shoes before planting himself the smaller man right in the hallway.

Usagi remembered Nowaki clearer now. He remembered he had been in the car talking to Hiroki when a tornado of a man had just swept him away completely abandoning Usagi.

_Hiroki doesn't seem to mind. They haven't even noticed me yet...I'm glad for there sake. He seems so happy. I haven't seen him like this in ages..._

Suddenly Hiroki pulled away. Gently shoving his lover. It didn't have much effect Nowaki was much bigger than him.

"Nowaki ...this...this isn't even my house. PLEASE try to refrain your self!" Hiroki blushed crimson and looked away from his lovers loving eyes.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki wined to Hiroki. " I haven't seen you all day and you ask me to come to some random persons house and this is respect I get! Your too mean Hiro!" He leaned over the blushing  
Hiroki and winked.

"N..."

_They look good together...but Misaki is upstairs...He needes Nowaki-san_

He raised a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. Instantly the couple befor him jumped apart. Both of them now crimson.

"Akihiko...uh..um" Hiroki looked at his feet. Nowaki-san played with his hair and didn't look Usagi in the eye.

"Um... Don't worry about that. There are more important things that we need attending to. Misaki...He.. Needs your help..." Usagi's voice trailed off and it was hit turn to blush.

"Please Nowaki-san. Help him...He's hurt." He bowed to him.

_Please help him..._

Um sure.. Sure. I mean. Uh I am a doctor. Sort of...So where is he.

" First room upstairs on the right."

Nowaki nodded at Usagi assuringly and then at his lover and headed up the stairs.

"I will fix him. I promise."

_How can you say that... I was the one. I was the one who got him like... and I can't even fix him. All I can see is him broken. I didn't even realise when he was gone. I should have gone and looked for him... I should have been there... _

Usagi's emotions that had been welling up since

"How! How can you. He won't even say who did this to him. He just puts on a brave face and he won't even tell ME!"

He punch the wall beside him in despair. He swore under his breath and cursed at his hand that was giving him pain. He frustratedly pulled at his hair. He tried to block out the pain around him.

"Nowaki go to Misaki. I'll stay with Akihiko."

"Right...yeah, I'll be down soon."

Usagi heard Nowaki ascend the stairs and he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

He looked up through his hair to Hiroki who was looking peacefully at the Nowaki at the top of the stairs.

"Akihiko, Pull yourself together for Misaki's sake."

"How can you say that!"

"Listen to me!" Hiroki Gripped tighter and then looked Usagi in the eye. " I'm sure Misaki is in more pain than you at the moment. Please try to see from his point of view." He ended bluntly.

"But he won't even tell me who beat him u..."

"IT'S NOT JUST THAT YOU " Hiroki yelled. He gasped at his rash reaction and looked away. He used his free hand to massage his forehead.

"I'm not sure Misaki was just beaten up Akihiko...when...when, I ff..ound him." Hiroki gulped. And stopped talking. He was trying to say something important to help Usagi understand. But it was too painful to say.

_What is it...it might help me to find who did this too him...Please say it..Hiroki..please!..._

"Hiroki...go...go.. on." Usagi croaked at his friend.

"He wasn't just beaten up Akihiko..."

He was shaking his head. He couldn't say any more. Then Nowaki's voice came from eh top of the stair case.

"He was raped Usagi-san. I'm sorry..Misaki... he just told me.." Nowaki-san told them he looked away when he saw Usagi's face. Hiroki nodded at Usagi.

"I'ts... true Akihiko..."

Usagi put his face in his hand and cried.

_Oh Misaki...MISAKI..oh god... I'm so sorry. I'm use less and stupid. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

Nowaki went on.

"It was your brother."

**please r&r guys hope you enjoy it... I would love some feedback xx**


	12. Knowing first

**Chapter 12 -Hey I cant think of anything incentive or clever so um ...yeh**

**I dont own junjou romantica. :P**

**this is from Nowaki's Pov... from when he goes up staires to clean up Misaki .YAY go him... thanks for reading this far. I hope to right more PLEASE R&R EVERYONE. It helps me to write more.**

**U want more, then u click on the little button that says review ARIGATO !**

Nowaki climbed the stairs.

_So this is Usami-san's place. It's pretty big huh.. Now it's the first on th__e right__... I think he said._..

He opened the door directly to his right and peered inside cautiously. In the darkness he could see a boy of about 18 sitting on the bed. Pale blue sheets wrapped around his legs. His face was hidden in his hands and he was sobbing gently.

_So this is the kid that Hiro-san was talking about... Misaki-kun_

_So this is the one of Hiro-san's students..._

"Um... Excuse me...Misaki-kun. Usami-san sent me up here. I'm a doctor. Hiro-san said you were hurt. Can you tell me where it hurts the most..." He spoke calmly. Misaki-kun looked up t the sound of his voice.

"Hiro-san?..who...Oh...Kamijou Sensei...yeh come in. You must be Nowaki-san." Slowly he pulled the sheets off his legs and swiped away the tears on his face ,he put on a fake smile. He swung his legs over the side of the big double bed and Nowaki saw the bruising and cuts.

_Who would want to do this to someone_

_I can see why Hiro-san and Usami-san were worried. He's lost a lot of blood by the looks of that cut on his leg. He might even need stitches. I'll have to examine him. _

He broke out of his train of thought when he saw Misaki-kun attempting to get up.

"HEY ..Whoo. Don't force yourself! Your pretty beat up there. You can sit down." He grabbed on to his arm to stop the boy keeling over. Misaki-kun winced in pain and Nowaki relaxed his grip.

_Seriously... doesn't he realise that he isn't going to be able to get up without nearly passing out..._

He looked down at the small arm he was holding. He could see scrapes on the front of the arm and purplish bruising starting to form around his wrists.

_Funny place to have bruising if your being beaten up. I would expect more to the face and torso..._

Misaki-kun. I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can clean you up. And by the looks of that leg, your trousers too.

_Oh god I sound like such a pedo... NO...no I don't it's only because I need to look at that leg..._

_He's cute though. _Nowaki looked at Misaki-kun.

_Not as cute as Hiro-san though..._ He thought fondly.

"You need help. Your arm looks pretty bad, here."

Misaki didn't respond so he reached over to help Misaki-kun take his clothes off. Suddenly Misaki -kun started shaking uncontrollably. He staggered back. Away from Nowaki towards the bed.

"NO!"

_OH God ! Something happened...what did I do... _

Misaki-kun! Misaki-kun? Are you hurt anywhere.?Answer me Misaki-kun!"

_But he said "no..." what does that have to do with it. _

Nowaki gently held the shoulders of the boy and was about to say something when Misaki mumbled something.

"Don't T..t...ouch m..me...please...DON'T!" He broke off louder silent tears streamed out of emerald eyes. The boys body shrinking away from his kind touch.

Misaki's words hit Nowaki like a snowball in the face.

_Sorry... I'm only trying to help..._

Nowaki looked at his feet embarrassed.

_What the hell was I thinking..._

"Um..Sorry Misaki-kun.. I didn't mean to scare you... If you want you can get changed by youself."

He put on a smile and searched Misaki's tear streaked face for an answer. His eyes didn't meet Nowaki's. He was in some sort of daydream and had no intention of listening to him. A small voice broke out of his thin chapped lips.

"Don't T..t...ouch m..me...Usagi-ani...please no..don't ..." His eyes opened wide then focused on Nowaki's body which was holding him up.

Nowaki stood there in awe.

"Nowaki-san..Nowaki-san... sorry..i uh I can explain..Just ...PLEASE don't touch me. I uh don't like it. I didn't mean you before." he broke of dully and exhaled deeply. "It's just...I.."

Usagi-ani? Usagi was what he assumed Misaki called Usami-san. But Usagi-ani? His brother?

Nowaki's brain was on overdrive... then it all fell together

Misaki's Injuries...

The bruising on his arms... How they hand been held so tightly they had left a bruise...

His unwillingness to be touch on his body by Nowaki...It all fitted together

_How could I have been so stupid. Misaki-kun hadn't just been beaten and abused to a pulp he had been..."_

"Nowaki I...I was r..raped..." Misaki coughed out the words. He looked away from Nowaki and blushed. He had just told Nowaki something he hadn't even told Usami-san.

_Oh...Misaki-kun...Usami-san's BROTHER. To be raped by someone is bad enough. But by another male and that being Usami-san's Brother... Oh Misaki-kun … I understand now._

"Misaki-kun. Were you raped by Usami-san's brother by any chance..." He asked offhandedly. Hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

_Please say no... it's just too harsh... please..._

"Yes...I.. I was...i can't bring my self to tell Usagi-san...will you tell him...for me."

_I'm so sorry Misaki-kun..._

"I will tell him for you. But first I have to get some medical thing,is seem to have forgotten to bring some up." Nowaki placed the boy back on the bed he was standing by. He had stopped shaking now. Nowaki helps him sit on the bed. He let go and squatted down on his knees to his level. He patted his hair reassuringly

"I'll be right back ….okay..." Nowaki gently reassured the boy. He nodded in understanding and fiddled with the blankets around him.

"I'll get something for the pain too." Remembering how Misaki had winced in pain from just a bruise.

He put his hands on his knees and stood up. Without looking back he left the room and wne to tell Usami-san and Hiro-san the bad news...

From the top of the stairs he could hear his lover speaking to Usami-san

**hey hope u enjoyed it. :P**

**in the middle I didn't mean to sound like nowaki was coming on to misaki or anything. He was helping Misaki get his clothes off because he is a loving and kind DOCTOR the situation just seemed corny as both their of boyfriends were downstairs. Misaki had hurt his arm so he only assumed that he needed help. **

**NOWAKI IS NOT A BOYFRIEND STEALING PEDO JUST TO CLARIFY **

**xxxx hope I can write chapter 13 soon for all u readers ADIOS **


	13. So the story gets interestinghopefully

Hello…..should I say again. I have a massive apoly to make. Sorry no updates fast. But I have had a very slow and depressing last few months( Close family member passed away when I say close I mean it….

So I decided to go back to fan fiction. It soothing to the mind (?) This chapter I VERY VERY SHORT. I apologise now. I have had the rest of the story planned out from the beginning so hope fully I can finish it. It WILL END HAPPILY NO KILLING OR DYING ALOUD.

Enjoy

Usagi-san pov

The words left Nowaki-san's lips.

Words The Usagi did NOT want to hear.

In fact it was the kind of sentence that no one in his or her's right mind would want to hear.

It's that similar to the gut wrenching feeling you get the night before Christmas, or your birthday. Or like when you take an exam. Or even when you walk down a darkened road on a wintry night. It was similar but not close enough. This was definitely worse. But unfortunately Usagi had never felt anything like this before. No feeling in his life so far could compare to the one he was feeling right now.

"_My Own Brother…did that, _

…_..He Raped Misaki?_

He almost question Nowaki-san further. Try to get more out of thought against it as at the moment he was having trouble functioning his speech.

_It hurts….Its hurts so much…. But Misaki Must hurt more._

Usagi cursed and looked at his feet.

_What do I do? Misaki needs Medical help. …. But then again, something needs to be done about my brother….He CANNOT get away with what he has done…I will never forgive him._

_NEVER!_

Usagi exhaled deeply and thought about what to do. Supposedly some time soon his brother would come and find Misaki and take him away when Misaki spilled the beans to him. Usagi was sure that it would be within the next few days. Also His father would never know but his brother had enough power to control the whole town to Find Misaki… Hiding him was not an answer.

Usagi-looked at his old friend his current lover and said weekly, his voice strained with emotion for Misaki.

"What am I going to do…"

He pushed his hand into his face, maybe to stimulate his usually overactive brain. He had no ideas. Nothing. And now he was sure his criminal of a brother was going to come after the love of his life.

"I think…I may have an idea,I mean it's probably not the best but….I have one" Voiced Hiroki suddenly, shattering the silence

Usagi looked up from hand.

"Go on…

R&R please 


	14. SAVE THE FF VOTE NOW

SAVE THE FF

Hey this is a message to the people who have read this far.

There has been a very long break since I last wrote this FF . I knid of want to continue…but I have no motervation … and I don't know if anyone wants to read it ! .but I have a major question.

If you want to save this FF so that the story continues please review the story and I will carry on

If you don't want it to carry on. Still tell me. Love the constructive critisism.

If ur going to be a mean bean about my story then don't bother

I need at least 60 reviews to save the FF

Thanks….. Vote save NOW …I mean it


	15. Thankyou oh ff followers :

Thank you to all those who said they wanted me to keep writing. I really appreciate you all hanging in there. I know my Grammar and spelling is rubbish. I've had problems with it since I was in primary school. (Right now I'm relying on spell checker. EVEN NOW THERE ARE MANY RED SQUIGGLES UNDERLINING WHAT IM WRITING.)

Just a quick message to let you know…

**The fan fiction will be saved. And Usagi will save Misaki. DO NOT WORRY. **

At the moment I'm trying to finnish all my homework so I can get upt he next chapter

Thanks again…..and again .

BrokenHiro xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. The great Escapefrom Japan begins

**Hey …..its me. And I'm back. All those comments were really motivating. So I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Thanks again. Enjoy **** italics = thought (if you didn't already know.)**

**Please favourite and Review xxxx**

**~Hirok'si Pov~**

"Go..on." Akihiko choked out. Desperate violate eyes found Hiro's deep brown ones.

This is crazy… It will never work; His father owns practically most of Japan…Well maybe not that much. But enough to be known everywhere…

Hiro looked at the desperate man before him, right now Akihiko needed any idea, anything at all to stop his rapist brother hurting his precious Misaki again. He was surprised That Akihiko was keeping a level head at this point in time.

He's being kind of brave. Trying desperately to save the one he loves.

Arhhhhhhhhhh stop sounding so soppy and spit it out!

" If you think that your brother will do anything in his power to hurt Misaki again, why don't you just…..Well just leave?"

"Leave.

(Silence)

Where to.

(More silence)

…And why?" Akihiko stared dully at Hiro, like he had suggested he take Misaki to the moon or something. Even Nowaki, who was standing beside him raised a slender eyebrow.

"No, you don't get what I mean." He waved his hands in front of him in desperation.

"What I mean is Leave Japan!" Hiro desperately tried to explain himself. "If you leave Japan for a little while. This is without being tracked down by your brother or father. After a while…you know he might give up trying to go after Misaki."

He sighed and looked Akihiko in the eye.

"Look it's the best I've got okay, so take it or leave it!" He blushed and started to turn away but he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt, and turned back to see Akihiko wide eyed and interestingly, smiling slightly.

"You know, that might just work…." Akihiko let go of Hiro's arm and pulled himself more upright.

Next to him Nowaki spoke suddenly.

" While this is a good plan for..Uh saving Misaki. I still advise we take his to hospital. I think it advisable we get his arm checked out for a break and I also think he's going to need stitches! I don't think you realise that you cant get him to leave the country on a plane with all those other people when he's bleeding all over the place. Have you not thought this out!

Nowaki clapped a hand to his mouth and blushed. Even the tips of his ears when pink. Hiro smirked to himself, and savoured the moment.

He still doesn't realise he looks so adorable when he blushes.

"Sorry that came out harshly, I didn't mean for it to come out that way Akihiko-san. I mean I just had a sudden feeling you were going to just jump on a plane and …well I just panicked."

Nowaki you fool .Of course He's going to jump on a frigging plane. And not just any plane either… Probably some fancy family only plane or some personal jet he has hiding somewhere ready to take unsuspecting boys to strange far away countries….

"Nowaki, are you sure Misaki needs an X-ray for his arm?" Akihiko questioned Nowaki.

Hiro even detected a slight raise to his voice. Looking at his face he noticed his friend has a slight wild look in his eye, quite alike the one he had seen in their childhood.

Oh Crap…What's he plotting this time. Not some kidnapping I hope.

" Well, I know that the bones in his arm are not broken completely but I'm not entirely sure that they aren't fractured." Nowaki looked even more confused than when Hiro suggested leaving Japan.

"And how long is the longest time he could go without and X-ray."

"Tomorrow at the latest, depending on his pain really. But Why-" But he was cut off again by another question.

Where is this going! What the hell is with all the questions?

"And the stitches. What about them!"

"Judging by the amount of blood he's lost and the pain he's in. Soon as possible really. I don't think he can cope with another few hours really. He's on no medication or painkillers. But really! Are you suggesting that your going to leave Japan and then go to the hos-" But Akihiko waved a hand at him.

Nowaki was getting flustered and Hiro had a feeling that this was going to end badly.

I can see it now Akihiko's going to rashly jump on a plane Misaki all bloody and all. But Nowaki won't let him until he's all bandaged and drugged up. No wonder's He's a doctor of course. Maybe that's why Akihiko is pestering him. Raised voices brought him back to the present

"Seriously I think-"

"Shhhhhh, I'm thinking."

"Stop it you two! Were getting nowhere here. Akihiko there is no way Nowaki and I are going to let you leave the country without getting Misaki's wounds treated first. I agree that the X-ray can wait. But the stitches cant." Hiroki stared defiantly to a man many inches taller than him.

"Hiroki, Don't you see. There isn't enough time that's why I want.."

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME. That's not fair on Misaki. We have to get him to a hospital now.! Im serious!" Hiro exhaled deeply and scratched his head.

This is going to be a long night…

"So am I. Which is why were going to the hospital now. And your boyfriend here," He pointed vaguely in Nowaki's direction. "is going to give him stitches. The X-ray can wait. We are going tonight. I've decided. Are you going to help me, or not?

This question was more directed at Nowaki. And being Nowaki he decided to help. He would do everything in his power to be in and out of the hospital as quickly as possible. Once Nowaki agreed Hiro nodded towards Akihko.

"I'm in too." He grunted. "He IS a student of mine. In not letting some rapist hurt a student who just turns out to be the boyfriend of my best friend.

He smiled weakly and gave the still Akihiko a friendly shove and smirked

"Well then, Get Misaki. We've got one long night ahead of us."

Hope you enjoyed it xxxxx


	17. I'm sorry for loving you

**Hey. Next chapter for you. I had some time so here it is. And so …on with the story.**

In the door way stood the Figure. A figure Misaki knew well. Light tumbled in from the hallway and delicate features were illuminated in the glow. Misaki ripped away the covers that bound him to the bed and ran full pelt into the open arm's of Usagi-san.

Warm strong arms embraced Misaki. Hands reached into his face and back, drawing in his vulnerable, waking body. He found his own hands snaking around his lover's neck and wove themselves into soft silver hair. Glistening green eyes spilled over and Usagi-san rocked him. Like one would with a child who has just experienced the very worst of nightmare's. Holding His body while he shed his strong exterior and revealed himself. A frightened and broken boy searching for a source of comfort. That; in Misaki's opinion. Only the man in his arms right now could give.

They stood as one, and Usagi-san reached out a wide, but gentle hand and let it lay on his cheek, and with the other he softly ran his fingers though Misaki's chocolate hair. Misaki pulled his hands apart from behind Usagi's neck and laid his own palm against Usagi's. Purple eyes met green and Misaki drew himself closer and whispered straight into his lover's ear.

"I'm sorry…..Usagi-san."

_I'm sorry I shouted at you this morning. For not caring about you and coming home late. And for failing to take care of you and then leaving you in the house alone when you couldn't take care of yourself. _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened. It hurt me. And I didn't want to hurt you by telling you. I can't do that to you. You're too important to me…_

"Stop blaming yourself for what's happened. I forgive you already. I'm just happy you came home alive." Usagi-san declared. A blush rose to Misaki's cheeks and Usagi-san continued.

"I promise to keep you safe from now on. I will never, as long as I live, let this happen to you again…. Misaki I love you too much. You are to important to me."

Through a fresh wave of tears. Misaki mumbled into Usagi-san' shoulder. Where Usagi-re wrapped his hands carefully around his frail body so as not to hurt him.

"You took the words right out my mouth… baka. " Usagi-san smirked at this comment and scooped up Misaki bridal style (I KNOW HOW CUTE. carrying on) he balanced Misaki's body between his arms. When he was comfortable Misaki rested his weary body against his lover's torso and exhaled deeply. Thick eyelashes, to heavy to hold up.

"Usagi-san. Where are we going…." He mumbled vaguely, drifting into a slumber.

"Were getting out of Japan for a while."

"How longs a while?"

"Depends until I'm sure its safe to come back. Don't worry I have it sorted. You can go to sleep if you want. I don't mind carrying you."

"What about going to university and your writing." Misaki stirred and opened a bleary eye to the figure holding him carrying him down the stairs and into the living room.

Usagi-san had obviously had some thought over this and answered promptly. " I will simply take a break from work, or I can email Aikawa-san. Whatever it doesn't really matter. As for you? Well there is a certain teacher of yours in my house who found you. I'm sure he can spare the time to email me work."

"You're kidding. Demon Kamijo sensei! Uhhh! Great…" Misaki tailed off tutting to himself.

Worst luck ever those two are friends. I was stupid to think I would get away from him. But no! …Well I suppose he isn't that bad. I probably should be thanking him. And Nowaki-san too.

"Looks like you've got it all sorted. How very unlike you…" his voice drifted off as Usagi leaned down and kissed him softly on his chapped lips.

"How very unlike you for you not to be resisting my kisses."

Misaki didn't have any energy left to resist to another feverish kiss from Usagi's-san behalf as he blushed deeply. Usagi caressed the scarlet glow and again reminded him to get some rest.

Misaki closed his eyes. And rested his head. Usagi's strong chest rising and falling rhythmically lulling in into a dream.

You're damn right Usagi-san.

Today had been one hell of a day.

Please review xxx 


	18. And so they leave Japan

**Hey. :)Hope you enjoy the next chapters. I don't own anything, nor any of the characters. Sorry i haven't posted for so long. Im having trouble with my home computer. I've resorted to using a crappy laptop. It doesn't even have Internet or msn :( Oh welll. Can still listen to my (Sisters) ipod. Bit of Depressing James Blunt**

**More importantly the reason I haven't posted is because i am currently writing it all in one go. I intend to end it well so better late than never ;)  
Well, ill try and write to the best of my abilities. :) Thanks -G x**

A reddish glow filled his eyelids as he awakened again from him sleep, his body was so uncomfortable, but strangely warm. Countless times had he shifted his position, trying and failing to find the best one to sleep in. None of the one he tried so far had worked at all. Frustrated, he rolled over on to his side and felt his head knock gently against something beside him.

His eyes fluttered open, his pupils dilating, sensitive to the unnatural light that was filling his vision. Trying to see what he had knocked into, he painfully turned his cramped neck.

Swimming into his view was man, sitting beside him. An arm was rested gently against Misaki's own. This arm, Misaki assumed was the one he had bumped into. He opened his mouth to apologize but then realised that this man, sleeping but sitting next to him, was in fact Usagi-san.

"Usagi...-san!" He croaked gently.

Why was Usagi-san sitting next to him on what seemed to be…. He looked around and realised where he was.

_**A plane... why the hell are we one a plane? Why the hell are we leaving Japan!**_

Misaki wanted answers. He was tempted right now, to shake Usagi-san awake and ask what was going on. But he couldn't bring him self to do it. Right now even Usagi-san looked so peaceful sleeping. His straight silver hair flopping over his closed eyes.

_**If we are leaving Japan...**_

_**Where the hell are we going?**_

He closed his drooping eyelids; he could feel the rumbling from the engine far below his seat. And then it all came flooding back.

_**Hiro-san's POV. **_

_**Flashback to Flat.**_

"If Misaki and you leave Japan. Where will you go?"

"England." Akihiko stated frankly. "That's the only other place we can go. If we need to stay there longer. Misaki can apply for a student visa and temporarily go to one of the uni's there."

"And you."

"I have 2 passports, since im half English."

"Oh yeh, I forgot about that, s'pose England is the best place to go then." Hiro sighed, there were going to be so many complications with this plan. He half wished he hadn't suggested it.

" And how long do you intend to stay there, that is in England? " Nowaki voiced something that he had also been wondering about.

"Not sure yet." Akihiko replied. He was no pacing around the apartment.

_**At this rate he's going to wear out the carpet. **_

Hiro frowned and rubbed his temple, he was meant to be teaching tomorrow. It was already well into the night. It had been earlyish evening when he had found Misaki, but now it was nearer morning.

"I suggest you go by public plane. There is no way you can go in on of your families private jet thingies." He yawned. "You will be followed for sure, im sure you family has enough connections already."

"Hmmm. " Akihiko grunted in response. He continued pacing

_**Un greatful little shi-**_

"I'll pay for it. I'll pay for you and Misaki to fly to England." Nowaki gushed suddenly." That way your families don't know where you are heading to; they might search your card or whatever. I don't mind. You can pay me back when you get to England."

_**Nowaki...**_

"Thanks that would be a great help. Do you think you could do it now? Laptops on the table." He finally stopped pacing to say something. "Can you make sure we get seats near the front?" He gave a rare smile when Nowaki immediately agreed.

Akihiko then told him to go and get Misaki-san to change his clothes meet him down stairs while he went and packed some clothes from his room. Nowaki had almost printing out the two boarding passes by the time Hiro was at the top of the stairs. Nowaki looked up from the laptop and winked. Blushing, Hiro turned around and knocked on the door of Akihiko's room and entered.

"Misaki-san..."

"Oh Kamijou sensei. Why are you up here?" Misaki-san questioned him, his head titling to the side a bit with confusion.

He was relieved to see that Misaki had already changed while they had been discussing (and pacing around) what to do.

" I was told you to get changed, but looks like you've already done that." He gave a faint smile and nodded to the door. "Also Akihiko said to meet you downstairs. He's currently packing.

"Packing...?"

"We'll explain later. Just to pre-warm you. Your about to leave Japan." He almost laughed at the look that Misaki-san was giving him.

"It's for the best apparently. Hopefully...it will give his brother some time to cool down." He broke off awkwardly but then tried to salvage the conversation, as Misaki-san didn't really look up to it as he started to walk aimlessly to the door.

"Don't think you can slack off your work while your gone by the way!" Hiro smiled. "Just because i can't see you doesn't mean that you're slacking off MY work. I'm going to email it all to you. And i hope to see it done when you come back." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Thanks. Kamijou sensei."

_**Did i just hear him correctly... did he just thank me for giving him work ? Kids these day... are they grateful or just taking the piss.**_

" I mean, not just that your going to email me work...That's err great." He shifted nervously as he got nearer the door.

_**So it's not about the work that he was thanking me for. Stupid idiot. **_

"Thanks for you know... Just finding me..." Misaki-san mumbled as he stood next to him. Ready to leave the room. He looked around as if to say goodbye to all the toys and bears in it. When they reached the end of the stairs Misaki spoke again. "Do you think you could do one last thing for me? I'm sorry, its just..."

"Spit it out."

"Can put my name down for a leave of absence. If anyone asks can you tell them its family related or something along those lines." He looked into his eyes.

_**Uhhh... things I do Akihiko**_

" Sure i'll do it."

"Thanks."

After the tickets were printed and Akihiko had returned from upstairs with two large suitcases they were ready to go. They found a cab that took them to the hospital, which where after a lot of pleading not to be injected and a lot of bargaining form Akihiko's side Misaki-san finally go the stitches he needed. Hiro could practically tell that Nowaki wanted to be the one to give him stitches, but since he wasn't on duty, he couldn't.

_**He's a bit pathetic. Making Akihiko hold his hand though..**_

He watched them at the reception of the hospital. Misaki had to be drugged in the end in order for them to stitch up his leg but it looked like he'd been blown to pieces with the amount of plasters he had been given. While they were waiting for another cab Nowaki strangely disappeared back into the hospital.

_**Where the hell has Nowaki gone.**_ He rubbed his hands together, stimulating his blood to flow to his hands in the freezing night air.

Soon enough Nowaki returned and they once again bundled into yet another cab.

"Where the hell did you go!." He questioned his lover once they were on the way to airport.

"Painkiller drugs for Misaki. I thought it would save another trip to a hospital when they got to England." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Misaki who was now quite woozy from the medicine. His head lolled gently again Akihiko's chest as the sped along the motorway.

"Since the poor guy doesn't really like them. " He leaned closer and muttered so that only he could hear. "Apparently both his parents died in a car crash. Poor kid, he was crying like a little kid when they said they were going to put stitches in him." Nowaki smiled "He's not a cute as Hiro-san though." Nowaki leaned back in his seat and watched him blush. He even reached out to hold his hand, in the darkness of the cab, no one would see.

_**Good thing Akihiko's busy watching that wimp sleep. **_

Once they reached the airport Akihiko and Misaki-san said good-bye.

To be more precise Misaki just grunted and swayed. Obviously the painkillers were doing their job. Nowaki explained about the drugs while Hiro went and got some money out from his card. He then went and changed it and thrust it into Akihiko's hand.

"Hiroki..."

"Just use it to find a place to sleep when you reach England. I'm just making sure they don't trace your card. Get a new one as soon as you get there. In the mean time." He nodded at the fistful of notes he had given." Use this, it's kind of like a parting gift." He nodded and Akihiko pocketed it.

"Thanks, and look after yourself, both of you." Akihiko replied and shook his and Nowaki's hands. Misaki on the other hand gave both of them a hug. Which he could see, greatly pissed off Akihiko.

"Thank you Nowaki-san! You too. Sensei. !" He gave a big smile but staggered slightly once releasing both of them from their hugs, only to be caught by Akihiko. They waved as Nowaki and him walked away. Still holding hands in the darkness of the early morning sky.


	19. The airport

_**FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT**_

_**Misaki POV**_

So it was England. They were leaving Japan, their home, nii-chan, uni, Usagi's writing. But it was only temporary he told himself, and they were "escaping" to England.

Usagi was leaving everything behind for Misaki. While he himself fled from Usagi's own brother. He closed his eyes and though over the reality of the situation.

_**Where will we go. Where will we hide? It's only going to be a matter of time before either Usagi- ani or Usagi- chi chi found where we are. **_

_**What about money. I haven't got any. Im not even sure how much Usagi-san has on him. How much can you even take out of a bank at once!**_

A voice crackled from the speakers above his head, pulling him out of his stupor

"We will shortly be getting ready to land, would all passengers please put their trays away and put their seats in the upright position. All Seat belts must be worn during landing. All electronic items must be turned off."

Misaki leaned over from his seat and checked Usagi-san. Gently he shook him to wake him up.

"Uhhh... who's that?" Grunted Usagi-san angrily, rubbing his hand against his eyes, shielding from the glare of the plane lights.

"It's me, Misaki. They just announced that were going to land. Your seatbelts not done up, I thought you might want to know..." He broke off blushing as Usagi san whispered in his ear, his soft breath, tickling his ear.

" You could of done it up for me." He smiled cheekily as he did it up himself.

"Your perfectly capable."

"Are you?"

Misaki looked down. His own seat belt had not been done up. " I can do my own thanks!" He sniffed at his lover. He went to move his wrist but pain shot though his arm like a burn would do, he wondered if that was what had been keeping him from sleeping. He still hadn't completely recovered, even though, he noticed his left wrist had been neatly bandaged up. Blushing furiously, like a child who couldnt tie up its own shoe lases he gave in to Usagi-san. There was no way that he could do up that complicated seat belt with only his left hand working.

" Fine, can you do it for me!" He turned his face away to hide his embarrassment.

Even though Misaki wasn't looking at what Usagi-san was doing he could feel his large gentle hands doing up the seat belt around his waist. His hands brushed dangerously low over his trousers, causing his cheeks to redden even more. Then he heard the click of the belt and the wandering hands left his lap.

They landing its self was pretty uneventful. Though the jolt of the wheels meeting the ground did cause Misaki to wince considerably, the drugs he had been given by Nowaki were wearing off. As the plane touched the ground with a last jolt, his muscles contorted in pain, he even reached out for Usagi-san hand to hold to stop himself crying. Even though his nails dug deep into Usagi-san's flesh he made no noise to suggest he was hurting him. A dull throbbing pain was returning to his limp hand and the deep wound on his leg. The bruising and grazes he could deal with, but this was getting worse the longer he sat in the cramped seat. As the plane rolled to a gentle stop, a voice chimed above them from the speakers.

_**The first thing I do when I get off this stupid plane is stretch, take some more painkillers and have a nice long, undisturbed sleep. **_

Thought Misaki as people started unclipping their belt and jostling children eager to explore the land outside the plane. This time Usagi quickly undid his belt and Misaki got painfully to his feet, wobbling slightly.

Thank you for flying with Japan Express. We hope you had an enjoyable flight. Weather is bright and clear with an average temperature of 14 degrees. Please could you turn your watches to 9 AM. Welcome to England.

Thankfully, they had a seat relatively near the front of the plane and were one of first ones to exit the plane. Misaki lent again Usagi-san as they walked down the long corridor that connected the plane the great British airport. Misaki didn't even care that as soon as they were through customs Usagi-san placed him gently in an airport supplied wheelchair. Once he was slightly more comfortable Usagi knelt on floor and spoke to him.

"I'm going to get out luggage, don't move." He brushed the dirt of his trousers and went to collect their luggage.

_**When the hell did I pack luggage?**_

He wondered, as people swarmed around, unaware of him. As Misaki waited patiently for Usagi he tested his left hand. He, ever so gently flexed each of his fingers. Then curled them back into a ball. Though it hurt to move, it seemed that his fingers weren't actually broken. He then tried his wrist, he twisted it gently. There was not much pain, mostly bruising.

_**Must just be a sprain, could be worse though. **_

He sighed and sunk into the wheelchair. Bored of waiting he poked at different place_s _his arm. Thinking, maybe that was how you tested for fractures. With his good hand he picked at the peeling rubber on the wheelchairs wheels.

"Why are you poking your arm like that? It might be broken." A pair of feet moved into his view and he painfully pulled himself into a proper sitting position. Usagi-san stood before his with 2 bags of luggage on a small trolley. With one hand he pushed Misaki out the collection area, the other he used to push the trolley, out into the arrivals. Where no one was there to meet them.

"That's why i was testing it, I don't think it is." He started innocently into the older mans eyes. As Usagi wheeled him over to a hole in the wall. He stuck his card in the wall and pushed in his pin.

"Still, Nowaki-san would kill me if we didn't get and x-ray." A deep, unnerving frown appeared on Usagi-san's face as English money spewed out the machine.

"What Nowaki-san doesn't know won't hurt him."

_**Sorry Nowaki-san. I'm sorry. I hate hospitals. **_

_**to many bad memories are linked with hospitals**_

"Please, Usagi-san. I-I don't want to go to the hospital." He pleaded from the chair.

"I'll be fine, please. I'll do anything!"

" I want a kiss in exchange for us not making a trip to the nearest hospital." He chuckled.

"What now, NO BAKA!" Misaki folded his arms and pouted.

"So that means I still get one right." Usagi-san smirked at he pocketed the money and they both exited airport, ready to start their new life away from all the troubles they left behind in Japan.


	20. LAST CHAPTER

So this is it guys.

The end of the road L the end de la end. Enjoy J

The key clicked in the lock and door swung open.

Before was the house they used to live in, the furniture they once used. They life they once lived.

" Hey, Usagi-san. Do you think we should have come back sooner."

"Nah. To much hassle to keep coming back and forth." Beside him Usagi-san looked across the apartment they had not stepped in for over a year

Misaki breathed in the smell of his old home. Nothing much had changed since they had left, except that everything was spotless, it didn't really look lived in. As Misaki went to see if the TV was still working he noticed Usagi-san pulling in their luggage from the corridor.

"Hey, Usagi-san, why is everything so clean, even Suzuki-san has been put away." He questioned him frowning at the gap on the sofa where the bear used to always be.

"I got Hiroki to find me a cleaner, and give them a copy of the apartment key to them. Hiroki has a spare key already." Usagi-san dumped the bags and went over to give Misaki a hug. Usagi-san lay his hands on Misaki's cheeks and gave him a kiss on his for head. Blushing, Misaki asked him.

"Do you think we should go and see, Kamijou sensei and Nowaki-san? I really need to thank them properly for what they ha... HEY don't do that!"

While he had been speaking Usagi-san had been gently moving his hand up Misaki's shirt, making Misaki's body tremble. He realized that he didn't mind it but right now he had more important things to worry about.

"Later...I promise...we can continue later. But first I have to call nii-chan. " He sighed and Usagi-san removed his hand.

"Your so mean to me." Sniffed Usagi-san. Pretending Misaki had just rejected him for life. Not sex. He sat down on the sofa and pulled out a cigarette.

"No I'm not!"Misaki laughed as he checked the phone. It had been unplugged. So he plugged it in. Nothing.

"Usagi-san did you remember to pay the electricity BEFORE we came back!"

"I thought i forgot something...so that was it." Usagi-san grinned smugly.

Misaki stomped over to him.

"Can i borrow your phone then, mines got no credit."

"Nope, not until you kiss me."

"Baka!" But Misaki did lean down to kiss his lover lightly on the cheek. Suddenly Usagi-san grabbed him and pulled him onto the sofa. This time his hand did wonder up his shirt, caressing his body. Usagi-san's silver hair tickled his face as he leaned down to softly kiss his neck. After more kisses he whispered gently in his ear.

"I love you Misaki."

The way Usagi-san said his name made his body tremble.

_**I love you too... **_

"I-I love you too you idiot." He tried to hide his blush from Usagi-san by burying his head into his lovers shoulder. They lay their entwined on the strangle empty sofa. He was used to Usagi-san coming on to him their, but without the bear it seemed kind of alien.

" i love you so much its hurts, don't you dare, ever leave me." he mumbled into the folds of Usagi-san's neat shirt.

"I won't Misaki." Usagi-san replied. He stroked Misaki's chocolate hair softly as he reached for his hand. Once he found it he brought it up to his face, and showed him the ring on his finger.

"This ring is a promise. You are the only one for me Misaki. I told you when i proposed.

"I know that baka! I was just expressing my feelings...What i mean is... I-I was just saying, don't you dare leave or cheat on me, whatever... BEFORE we get married ok! Misaki mumbled. His face stained scarlet. Then he realised something.

"Usagi-san..."

"Hmmmm." He was busy nibbling at his earlobe.

"Hey... this is serious. I just realised that we can't get married."

"Why not." he stopped nibbling as he saw Misaki's eyes fill with tears.

"Its the law!" he managed to wiggle free from under Usagi-san, it wasn't that hard. Usagi was trying hard to understand what Misaki was making a big fuss about. " We can't g-get married Japan!" He sat him self onto the floor and wiped a few tears of frustration from his face. He heard a rustle of clothing and Usagi-san was kneeling next to him.

"I have an Idea..." Usagi smiled gently as he pulled Misaki up from the floor and into his arms. He then scooped him into his arms and started carrying him. Misaki didn't actually mind being carried. It was where too...

"What's your idea then!" Misaki grumbled as he was carried the stairs and towards Usagi-san's old bedroom. Which he was relieved to see, still was completely covered with toys and bears.

"How do you feel about having a wedding...in England?" Questioned Usagi-san as he kicked open the door, having no free hands from carrying his lover.

"Are y-you saying that we have to go all the way b-back? Just to get married!" He sputtered.

"Why, you having second thoughts?... who's the cheater now?" Smirked Usagi-san. As he laid Misaki down gently and started skillfully undoing his shirt buttons.

" Never, never would I have second thoughts." Whispered Misaki, so quietly that Usagi-san barely heard. He paused from undoing the person's shirt before him. Instead of waiting for Usagi-san to attach his body to Misaki's he took the first step and pulled Usagi-san down onto the bed. He gently pushed his lips onto the one he loved the most, he quietly thought to himself, as Usagi began to strip the rest of his clothes.

_**You are definitely the one for me. **_

His shirt was unbuttoned fully and thrown on the floor.

_**Even though you're an idiot. Even though you have a stupid toy obsession. Your cooking is crap and you have more money than sense. You can't look after anyone else, let alone yourself. You're a pervert. You use my name in your stupid books with out MY permission**_

Soft kisses were placed down his torso as Usagi-san began to undo the button on his trousers.

_**But...**_

_**I can't live without you, I'm not complete with out you... your touch... **_

_**being next to you is all I want...**_

_**I've seen you cry, I've watched you sleep...**_

_**I've fucking slept WITH you...**_

_**Even holding your hand makes my heart flutter... Just like the first time you kissed me...**_

Misaki realised that all his troubles could be solved by the person before him. Usagi-san was the love of his life. And no one could take that away of spoil it. He was determined to make this work; Usagi-san had been good to him for so long. He didn't really mind about getting married in England at all.

"I love you..."he was about to say, but he was already entirely busy kissing Usagi-san.

*~The End~*

Sort of...

Not quite...

A sound was faintly pulling Misaki out of his sleep. It sounded like the doorbell being rung, rubbing his eyes and stretching he got up. Which was considerably hard to do since Usagi-san and him had been kind of wrapped around each other. He had move a little bit at a time before he could wiggle free enough to slip out the bed.

"Who the hell would ring at this hour" he grumbled to himself as he glanced at he alarm clock beside him.

06:35

It can't be a delivery. No one knows were here. Not even nii-chan or Usagi-san's family. And I'm sure its not kamijou sensei or Nowaki. We haven't called them yet. He thought to himself as he tip toed town the stairs, so not to wake his sleeping fiancé.

Confused and dazed he pressed the button by the door allowing him to see the person on the other side. A pictured flicked on and Misaki grumbled sluggishly into the speaker.

"whosit and what dya want?" He squinted at the picture, as the morning light made everything to bright to look at with his unadjusted eyes.

"That's not very polite. You should be more considerate towards family, my precious little Misaki."

_**Family...Precious...**_

Words stumbled around in him mind as he tried to make sense of the situation. So for the first time he properly looked at the picture. Properly opened his eyes and recognized the man on the other side of the door.

"Long time, no see Misaki!"

Usagi...-ani?

*~The actual End~*

sorry :)

_**Sorry the story had to end... and then Usagi-san brother coming back.. I kind of wanted to end it with Misaki getting over himself and fully loving Usagi without caring about anything else. But I also wanted to end it in a way that i could maybe come back to it one day...Maybe :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. It has taken me forever. Im not the best at writing stories, Like only last week my friends were taking the piss out of some piece of writing i am doing for my English GCSE exam. No jokes my friend was like. **_

_**"Georgia, you really need some grammar/spelling/ story writing lesson! " Yehh... it was pretty bad. Anyways I'm kinda using ff to help. so im sorry about ALL the spelling, grammar mistakes whatever. I promice on some rainy day il go back and REWRITE the first chapters. THEY SUCK. no denying it. **_

_**Its been a good run. :) please continue to review PLEASE ITS FOR THE SAKE OF MY WRITING IMPROVING. you don't have to if you dont want to. (oh yes you do!:)**_

_**Well thats all folks. Hope i didnt let you down -G x**_


End file.
